Vimanavatthu7.6
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu7.6 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 7.6 COWHERD'S MANSION (80) (Gopala-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was staying at Rajagaha, in Bamboo Grove. Now a cowherd had left Rajagaha to graze his herds in the pasture, and saw the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana approaching. The latter, discerning the coming death of the man, drew near him. He hesitated whether to present the Elder with the meal of kummasa he had brought, or keep the cattle off the bean-fields. Deciding he could not lose the chance ,whatever the masters of those fields might do to him, he offered his meal and the Elder out of compassion accepted. Then the cowherd, hurrying to keep out the cows, heedlessly touched a snake and was bitten in the foot. Joyful and happy at seeing the Elder eating, he was overrun by the poison and died, being reborn among the Thirty-three(heaven) in a twelve-yojana golden Mansion. The venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana seeing him there asked: 1 The monk seeing the deva(angel) decked in bracelets, renowned, in a lofty and long-abiding Mansion like unto the moon (-devaputta) in his deva(angel)-like Mansion, asked him: 2 "Adorned, wearing garlands of flowers, in a lovely dress, with carryings bright, hair and beard trimmed, decked with bracelets, renowned, in a deva(angel)-like Mansion even like unto the moon (-devaputta), 3 While deva(angel)-like lutes make melody and eight times eight deva(angel)-maidens, trained and fair, glorious denizens of the (Three-and-) Thirty, dance, sing, enjoy themselves, 4 You, attained to the psychic potency(power) of devas(angels), are of great majesty. What merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 5 That deva(angel)-youth, delighted . . . of what deed this was the fruit(result). 6 "When I was born a human being among men with care did I guard the cattle by others owned. Then a monk drew near me and the cows went off to eat (a crop of) beans. 7 'Today there are two duties both of which I must perform' - thus did I ponder, reverend sir; thereupon reflecting carefully and gaining awareness (of Dhamma(path of eternal truth)), I handed him the bundle saying, I give, reverend sir. 8 Swiftly then I went off to the bean-field before the herd had trampled down another's property. But there a great black poisonous snake bit my foot as I was hurrying on. 9 I was desperate, racked with pain; the monk untied the bundle himself and partook of the kummasa out of compassion towards me. Deceasing from there when I had died, I am a devata(angel). 10 Just that righteous deed was done by me, and I am profiting by my own happy deed. It was you, reverend sir, who were greatly compassionate; with gratitude I salute you. 11 In the world with the devas(angels) and with the Maras there is not another sage compassionate as are you, reverend sir, who were greatly compassionate; with gratitude I salute you. 12 In this world or indeed in one beyond there is not another sage compassionate as are you. It was you, reverend sir, who were greatly compassionate; with gratitude I salute you."